


Uomo spezzato

by Shireith



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shireith/pseuds/Shireith
Summary: Le mani della donna cercano il viso del marito, trovandolo. I suoi palmi sono caldi e accoglienti, il suo sorriso benevolo come sempre. Gli occhi, però, quelli son tanto stanchi. «Gabriel, non ti preoccupare. Va tutto bene.»Gli occhi di Gabriel, non stanchi ma preoccupati, cadono in basso, sulla spilla che figura sul petto di Émilie. Protende una mano e la sfiora appena, le dita tremanti. «Non devi.»«No, non devo. Però lo voglio. È un dono, questa spilla – ho fatto tante cose buone, da quando ce l’ho.»
Relationships: Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth





	Uomo spezzato

Si conoscono in una normale sala da ballo.

La prima volta che la vede, Gabriel smette di percepire il mondo reale e si concentra solo su di lei. Il chiacchiericcio che gli bagna le orecchie svanisce, i volti ignoti di persone che dopotutto non gli sono mai interessate diventano più sfocati, una macchia disordinata che a stento lascia intravedere i tratti somatici. La musica, almeno quella, la percepisce, ma è distante; giunge lontana, appena udibile, come se a separarla da lui vi fosse un muro.

In silenzio, quasi timido, Gabriel le si avvicina. Una parte di sé spera che non lo noti, almeno non subito, perché lui _non sa proprio cosa fare_. Quando lei si volge, infatti, rimane a osservarla in silenzio.

Sbatte più volte le ciglia quando si rende conto del tempo che, incurante, continua a scandire i secondi. Scuote il capo, tornando a osservarla con espressione fin troppo seria. «Scusami», riesce appena a formulare, «devo esserti sembrato uno sciocco.»

La donna _ride_.

Gabriel rimane di stucco; un genuino stupore si fa largo sul suo pallido viso mentre tenta di decifrare quel suono – è una risata soave, cristallina, che frantuma il vetro d’impassibilità dietro il quale Gabriel si nasconde e lo mette a nudo.

La donna si porta una mano al viso, cerca di ricomporsi. «Scusami tu», esordisce, scrutandolo da sottinsù con due iridi verdissime in cui sono riflesse le luci della sala. «Sono stata maleducata a ridere di te, ma mi hai preso hai alla sprovvista.» E dice il vero: l’espressione austera di quello straniero, in contrasto con le sue parole velate di un imbarazzo che mai avrebbe gli attribuito, le ha strappato una risata.

Gabriel si scopre intenerito di fronte alla trasparenza del suo carattere. La reazione spontanea della donna gli ruba un sorriso e una dolcezza che sembra quasi non appartenergli gli cattura lo sguardo. Guidato dall’istinto, protende una mano in avanti e non sa dire quale parte della sua persona stia parlando quando le domanda: «Posso offrirle un ballo?»

Lei accetta subito la sua mano. «Dammi del tu, non siamo così _vecchi_ », commenta, ottenendo da un Gabriel appena ventenne un altro sorriso – è giovane, lo _sa_ , ma è più forte di lui, non riesce a comportarsi come ci si aspetterebbe da una persona della sua età. A lei non sembra dispiacere, però.

«Va bene. Mi chiamo Gabriel, comunque.»

«Émilie.»

❊

«Émilie, ti prego…»

Le mani della donna cercano il viso del marito, trovandolo. I suoi palmi sono caldi e accoglienti, il suo sorriso benevolo come sempre. Gli occhi, però, quelli son tanto stanchi. «Gabriel, non ti preoccupare. Va tutto bene.»

Gli occhi di Gabriel, non stanchi ma preoccupati, cadono in basso, sulla spilla che figura sul petto di Émilie. Protende una mano e la sfiora appena, le dita tremanti. «Non devi.»

«No, non devo. Però lo voglio. È un dono, questa spilla – ho fatto tante cose buone _,_ da quando ce l’ho _.»_

«Forse. Ma non sappiamo se avrà degli effetti collaterali. Non abbiamo abbastanza informazioni. Potrebbe essere pericoloso.»

«Andrà tutto bene, vedrai. Ti preoccupi sempre troppo.»

Émilie è convinta delle sue parole; i suoi occhi, tanto splendidi che per un attimo il marito vi si smarrisce, sono eloquenti, gli assicurano che quella è la verità. Gabriel – _stolto_ – le crede.

❊

Il vetro che tocca terra e si frantuma in mille pezzi è l’unico rumore che squarcia il silenzio straziante che aleggia nella stanza. Nathalie è al di là della porta, sicuramente l’ha sentito, ma a Gabriel _non importa_. Le ha ordinato di non disturbarlo e così lei farà.

Gli oggetti presenti sulla scrivania, disposti secondo un preciso ordine, son lesti a sparire e a disintegrarsi al suolo; Gabriel li afferra uno dopo l’altro e lascia che cadano – che si _distruggano_ – senza un minimo rimpianto.

Non è importante, si ripete. Nulla più lo è.

Sulla scrivania sono rimasti solo il grimorio e i due _miraculous_. Li odia, Gabriel – li odia, li odia, li _odia;_ butterebbe via anche quelli, se non fosse per i loro inestimabili poteri.

Sfiora con due dita la spilla appartenuta a Émilie e sente le lacrime pizzicargli gli angoli degli occhi. Le ricaccia di prepotenza, troppo orgoglioso per degnare quell’oggetto maledetto della prova concreta del suo lutto; piangerà, ma non per i _miraculous_. Non hanno potere su di lui, non ne avranno _mai_. Tutto l’opposto.

Mentre agguanta il _miraculous_ della Farfalla, il suo volto è preda di un sorriso brutto e storto – _non è come quei sorrisi che regalava ad Émilie._ Finalmente ha capito cosa _deve_ fare.

❊

«Padre…»

Gabriel non lo ascolta, _non vuole_. Adrien può consumare il resto del pasto da solo, si dice mentre sale celermente le scalinate, gradino dopo gradino. Fa niente che gli ha promesso che avrebbero cenato insieme, quella sera – la sua _missione_ è più importante.

Un giorno capirà, quel suo figlio triste e solo che però è troppo buono per odiarlo, troppo buono per sputargli in faccia tutte le sue mancanze di padre.

_Va bene così, Gabriel_.

Lo sta facendo per Adrien, per la sua felicità; lo sta facendo affinché tornino a essere di nuovo una famiglia, tutti e _tre_.

Gabriel ne è ormai convinto e non accetta obiezioni. Si è tuffato in questa missione suicida probabilmente per combattere il dolore, perché perseguire un obiettivo sbagliato è pur sempre meglio che rimanere immobile con la consapevolezza che tutto è perduto per sempre – _che Émilie è perduta per sempre._

È un uomo buono, Gabriel, che un tempo ha amato una donna e una soltanto con tutta la passione di cui era capace? O è un uomo cattivo, Gabriel, che per quella stessa donna ora si macchia di colpe imperdonabili che lui spaccia per necessarie?

Non lo sa, Gabriel, chi è più ormai, se uomo buono o uomo cattivo. Ma non importa. Va bene così, si ripete anche questa volta – ancora, ancora e _ancora_ , finché non riesce a ingannare persino se stesso. Si convince di star facendo tutto ciò per una giusta causa e solo così riesce ad andare avanti.

_Per te, Émilie_.

E qualora tornasse davvero, la _sua_ Émilie, che cosa penserebbe? Avrebbe sicuramente di fronte Gabriel, ma non il _suo_ Gabriel; sarebbe anzi un uomo nuovo, diverso dall’uomo vecchio – quello _vero_ – di cui s’è un tempo innamorata. Lo troverebbe diverso, cambiato; distrutto dall’intento di riportarla indietro, di riportarla da _lui_. È un intento nato dalla sofferenza; un intento in principio nobile ma presto spogliatosi di quella nobiltà man mano che maturava nell’odio.

Gabriel non è né uomo buono né uomo cattivo. È un uomo spezzato. È un uomo che più uomo non è.

Non lo sa ancora, non se rende conto. Un giorno, forse, le cose cambieranno, e chissà allora quale destino attenderà quel suo figlio triste e solo; chissà, soprattutto, se l’uomo vecchio – _esiste ancora? –_ tornerà.

Non è importante – è un mantra, ormai, quel che si ripete.

_Sì, Gabriel, non è importante. Lascia tuo figlio,_ abbandonalo _,_ _e va’ in quel covo maledetto che a detta tua ti spalancherà_ _le porte del paradiso, riportandoti_ lei _._

L’uomo spezzato obbedisce. Non sa, accecato dall’odio, che le uniche porte che quel covo spalancherà saranno quelle dell’inferno.


End file.
